


Bound

by reinadefuego



Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: The meaning is clear: shut up, Lisbeth.Written for drabble tag 8 - "lisbeth/miriam: quiet" - at femslash100.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



When Miriam comes back to the apartment, Lisbeth's comfortable silence is broken. For once, however, she doesn't care. With her arrival comes sex, pleasure, and a following quietude.

Wrists bound to the bed head and lips parted, Lisbeth focuses on anything but her job. Kalle fucking Blomkvist — as ever — needs no mention. The feel of Miriam's hands on the insides of her thighs thankfully helps to silence her mind completely before she can even contemplate his continued existence and its effect on her life.

Her gentle teasing kisses leave Lisbeth restless and wet, all the while Mimmi blindly secures her harness with the ribbed lemon yellow dildo attached. She'd gotten good at multitasking. Tilting her head, she watches as Lisbeth shimmies up the bed slightly and proceeds to part her legs, toes curling in anticipation.

"Do you want me to say 'ready, set, go'?" Lisbeth asks, waiting somewhat impatiently for Mimmi to begin fucking her into the mattress, as if they didn't just have sex two days ago. Talking earns her a smack on the hip, and Wu promptly rolls her onto her stomach.

The meaning is clear: shut up, Lisbeth.


End file.
